Heaven and Earth
by catniphawthorne
Summary: Klaus would move heaven and earth for Caroline, even if that meant forcing the Originals to go camping. *klaroline fluff*


a/n; so I made this as a secret santa gift with the klaroline campaign, it was a lovely idea on tumblr and I recieved amazing graphics in return. I've decided to post it to this website as well so everyone can hopefully enjoy the little drabble I put together on the original family. as always please enjoy:3

_dedicated to; nialjameshoransgf the person I gifted this for._

* * *

Someone again remind why we're doing this? It was the third time those words had been spoken on the journey and each time by a different Original, it had been Kol's turn to bite the bullet this time and ask as to why Caroline had forced them all into such an idea, another one of her frantic schemes.

With a glare shot at her now sort of Brother in Law, Caroline turned back to the front in the passenger seat and spoke quietly "Because campings fun for all the family, isn't it Nik?" Her voice sounded half pleading, half threatening as she spoke those words to her boyfriend who preceeded to nod quickly in response to the question.

"Yeah campings great love" Klaus said with a smile, only a hint of sarcasm in his voice, regardless the car soon filled with whipping sounds and under the thumb motions to which Caroline couldn't help but giggle at; who else could say they had tamed the Original Hybrid?

It had been Caroline's idea to drag her new family camping, Klaus had bought the off roads army truck to fit them all in and Caroline had bought (well using Klaus's credit card) all of the necessary camping things, though Elijah had questioned why they needed tin foods when none of them ate (he had soon shut up after having a tin of baby corn thrown at his head). Upon Caroline s pleading to Klaus he had managed to swing things in motion, going so far to threaten Kol with another daggering if he didn t come as Caroline wished. Such a thing hadn't been necessary but he had sure as hell forced everyone on the trip to make Caroline happy.

Piled into the truck were Caroline s new family; Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan (not new family but counted as he was now attatched to Rebekahs hip) and Klaus (again not family but her long term boyfriend). Though many had questioned her motives, she simply wanted some bonding time with the family, simply wanted them to get away from Mystic Falls and spend the time together- things were tense enough in Mystic Falls now Stefan had left Elena and Caroline had ran off with an Original.

"Most of us have already slept in fucking tents in the past, and not by choice, what is the point in this?" Kol spoke again, though speaking fairly quietly, he was the only person in the family who would stand up to one of Caroline s crazy schemes. Of course Caroline wasn t the one to be frightened of, Klaus was, especially when he would move heaven and earth to make Caroline happy.

Caroline and Klaus had gotten together shortly after the Miss Mystic Falls pagent, things had gone into spiral around Mystic Falls; Stefan had left Elena for Rebekah who had then thrown herself into a relationship with Damon purely for the sake of things, Bonnie had gone over to the dark side before attempting to murder Klaus (and everyone else in Mystic Falls). Luckily things had been saved, and Caroline had skipped town with Klaus, heading over to Paris and then Rome before heading home; she couldn t stay away from Mystic Falls for long, couldn t leave her Mother who had heartly approved of Klaus ever since he had saved her Daughters life; who wouldn t be grateful?

Now she was fully part of the Original family, living at the mansion with them all along with Stefan; for the first time since becoming a vampire Caroline was genuinly happy, she was happy with Klaus buying her gifts and picking her up from High School, was happy for Elijah teaching her how to feed on humans without any damage, happy when her and Rebekah had girly shopping trips, happy when Kol would tease her and ruffle her hair..over all Caroline was just genuinly happy, and what more could she ask for?

"It's to bond as a fucking family Kol, now shut up and pass me the camping stove instructions so I can make us dinner"

Klaus didn t even bother mentioning again that none of them ate.

* * *

please go and check out my other klaroline fics, some sad and some fun!

on another note I'm working on a klaroline 20's fic, with a few other pairings and stuff, and that will be up soon!

as always please review m'lovelies


End file.
